Eye's of a Whisperer
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome has been able to see them since she was a child.Angels of Death, for everyone.She is now a Doctor,a Personal Doctor for Touta Matsuda.This ties her to the Kira case,when she's called in for an emergency.How will her role play out? Matsuda/Kagome/L
1. Chapter 1

**Eyes of a Whisperer**

**Summary: Kagome has been able to see them since she was a child. Her eyes could see, for each person, a different Angel...an Angel of Death. She is now a Doctor, a Personal Doctor for Touta Matsuda. This ends up tying her to the Kira case, the second she is called in for an emergency. How will her role play out?**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Matsuda/Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/Mystery**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**Kitten's Angel**

**-x-x-x-**

Matsuda sat on the medical bed, blushing at the contact of his doctor's finger tips; a stethoscope pressed above his heart. Matsuda sighed in relief when his doctor pulled the stethoscope away. He pulled his white button up dress shirt down and tucked it into his black pants. He watched his doctor grab an orange bottle of pills.

"Alright, take two of these a day; one in the morning and the other before bed."

Matsuda smiled, "Thanks Kagome."

"Doctor Higurashi, Matsuda."

"Ah, right, sorry."

"It's fine." Kagome smiled, "I have no problem with it really, but I believe it's only proper for you to call me by title while I am working."

"Yes, I understand." He pulled his black suit jacket on and pocketed the pills.

"Matsuda; I worry for your health. I shouldn't, since...strenuous activity rarely ensues, but still, the hyperventilation leads to a drop in carbon dioxide levels in the lungs and then in the blood. I don't want you taking on any hard cases and such."

Matsuda blushed. "Don't worry, I'm only a secretary, I don't do anything like that."

Kagome smiled, "Well, that's lightening, just be careful. I'll see you on our weekly check-ups." She walked him to the door with her clipboard in hand. "If you need anything, or if something happens, please call." Matsuda nodded and bowed before leaving. Kagome walked out of her medical room and towards the desk, grabbing her customer sheet, she frowned. _'She's here...'_ Kagome walked to the door that separated the waiting room and the doctor rooms. "Kitty Killington." A little girl with black hair in lightly curled pigtails and big brown eyes stood up. Her mother stood right beside her and the girl stopped her mother.

Kagome smiled at the mother, who nodded. Kagome took the little girls hand and walked her to her room.

"Hey, Doc. Guess what!"

Kagome turned to face the girl, helping her onto the medical bed. "Hmm?"

"I met a new friend this morning, while waiting for mama to come outside!" Kagome glanced at the door and sighed. "She was nice. She looked different then the girls at school though."

"Oh? How so?" Kagome put a blood pressure cuff on the girls arm, squeezing the black pressure bobble multiple times before letting it settle.

"She had really pretty yellow hair and no dots on her eyes."

"Dots?" Kagome removed the cuff.

"Mm," She pointed to her eye.

"Oh, pupils."

"Yeah, and they were all cloudy and such, but she still had a really pretty smile."

Again, Kagome glanced at the door.

"Say, Doc?"

"Yes Kitty?"

"...Mama said I was really sick and Daddy cries a lot since we got home from our last visit with you; am...am I going to die?"

Kagome paused at the scale and clenched her fist. "...Kitty, take off your shoes and climb up here."

"Kay!"

"Tell me Kitty, what did this new friend of yours say to you?"

"...hehe, I don't know. I think she was from another place. I didn't really understand her."

"But you could hear her?" Kagome asked, moving the weights on the scale, little by little.

"Yeah, of course I could. I'm not deaf you know."

Kagome smiled sadly, "Yes, that's true." She wrote the weight down onto the paper. _'So soon...' _Looking at the little girl, she frowned. "You've seen her before, haven't you?"

"Ah! How did you know?"

"...call it a guess."

"Yeah, I said hi, but she only smiled and ran away."

"I see. The next time you see this girl...call me."

"Huh? Uh...okay."

"Now, here is a refill of your medication, sit in here and I'll be right back, I need to have a word with your mother."

"Is it about me?"

"Uh...yes, just some reminders."

"Okay."

Kagome left the room, calling a nurse over to stay with the girl as she spoke with her mother. Kagome walked up to the older woman and smiled sadly. _"Mrs. Killington, I implore that you take your daughter and family on a vacation somewhere this week...you haven't much time...and I think rather than school or work, you should use your last week with your daughter, having fun."_ She said softly, so not to be overheard.

"What!? But she's fine!"

"_Ma'am, these things sneak up on people. I am considered the best Doctor in the Asian Provinces because I know things that many other doctors cannot comprehend. More to the point, I've studied the ways of our previous Shaman's, Medicine Men and Holistic Users. I've seen things that you can't even fathom. I think it's time you start listening to me."_

"...Y-yes, but at this time, we can't pay for a vacation at such short notice."

"_I'll fix you up; the tickets will be sent to your home later this evening. Anywhere she has wanted to go?"_

"She has seen the commercials to that Disney World."

"_It will be done then."_

"You're a saint, Doctor."

"_Sometimes I wonder about that. I'll go get Kitty for you."_

"Thank you."

Kagome hated this kind of moment, the moment that you feel as if something is missing.

"_Like someone or something took a part of your soul..."_

"Yeah...ah, huh?" She looked, and there stood a blonde haired girl with cloudy eyes and no pupils. "You are..."

"_I am..."_

"How long does she have?"

"_She has...little less than a week and a half."_

"...I see."

"_You are very kind, you do these human's good. I must depart for now, until a-new sunlight."_

"Until...a-new sunlight..." Kagome sighed and entered her ward room. "Come on Kitty, your mom is waiting, and I think she is planning a surprise for you, don't tell her I told you so."

Kitty laughed and took her hand.

'_Once more I am forced into the belief that life is more terrible than death, it is then the truest valor to dare to live. So what then are those not given the choice of life or death to do, when life is so abruptly taken from them, and death so brutally thrust upon them.'_ Kagome watched Kitty and her mother as the two left the hospital. "Hey, old man," She called to the man behind the counter. He raised a brow at her.

"I'm not old, Kagome."

"You say that, but you have white hair."

"I was born with it."

"Right Sessh, look, I'm taking my break."

"Right. Make it fast, you have an appointment at...four, four-thirty, six and seven."

"...joy."

"Humph, that girl. She―"

"Bye Sessh!" She interrupted, heading back to her home.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked at her watch, it was three-ten, and she stood in front of the Killington Manor. Walking up to a guard, she handed him a letter.

"Hi, could you have this sent immediately to Mrs. Killington?"

"Will do, ma'am,"

Kagome nodded and left the area, climbing into her car and driving back to the hospital, a Natural Valley Oats `N Honey bar was in her hand as she had a quick snack on her way back to the hospital.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Eight Days Later)**

Kagome laid on her bed; her head dazed and eyes blurry with sleep. It was four in the morning and someone had decided that now was a grand time to call her. She grabbed her cell phone and in a tired but intelligible voice, she said hello.

"_It's Kitty."_

Kagome sat up, now fully away. "Kitty, what's wrong?"

"_She's here, right now...she's here. Doc, who is she, why is she in my room?"_

"Kitty, you need to trust her. She...she's there to take you somewhere very beautiful. Don't tell your mom, go and...go tell your mom and dad that you want to sleep with them, stay with them tonight. Tell them you love them, okay, your little brother two."

"_I'm going to die, aren't I?"_

"Kitty, what you need to understand, is that everyone dies. It's natural, but don't be afraid."

"_I...I'm not...I don't know why, but, I'm not afraid. Thank you, Kagome, for everything."_

"It was all that I could do...Take care, Kitty." Kagome hung up and let gravity take its course. Falling back onto the bed, she pulled a pillow over her head and let sleep take her.

**-x-x-x-**

The next day at work, Kagome sat watching the news; the face of Kitty Killington took up the left hand corner and the anchor went on about how the seven year old died peacefully in her sleep in her mother and fathers bed.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru looked at her from over the stack of papers he was filling out.

"I'm fine Sesshoumaru." She said, turning the TV off, she faced him with a bright smile before walking back out to the waiting room in order to call upon her next patient.

'_Life is a gamble. You can get hurt, but people die in plane crashes, lose their arms and legs in car accidents; people die every day. Even if you try to fight it; you'll still die, get hurt, and so on. You just don't let yourself believe it will happen to you; no one ever does.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the pairing has been decided. Matsuda/Kagome/L pairing, please Regard me kindly, Read and Review! ^_^''**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyes of a Whisperer**

**Summary: Kagome has been able to see them since she was a child. Her eyes could see, for each person, a different Angel...an Angel of Death. She is now a Doctor, a Personal Doctor for Touta Matsuda. This ends up tying her to the Kira case, the second she is called in for an emergency. How will her role play out?**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Matsuda/Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/Mystery**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**Heart Stopper!**

**-x-x-x-**

It was two O'clock in the afternoon; a week had passed since the death of seven year old Kitty Killington. Kagome...was in her office asleep; arms folded beneath her head on her desk.

_**-Knock-Knock-Knock-**_

Kagome muttered incoherently at the sound, but made no move to answer her door.

She heard her door open, "Kagome," the voice of her long term friend drifted through her ears. "Touta Matsuda is here for his weekly checkup."

"_...mmm..."_ She murmured.

"Kagome," He leaned up against the wall closest to her desk. "You need to get up. This is what happens when you go out with Kagura and Ayame on a work night."

"..."

"What time did you get back in?"

"...Ngh...Sumthin 'round...three or four..."

He sighed, "I'll get you a Starbucks if you get up."

She sat up, running her fingers through her hair before pulling it back into a ponytail and standing up straight. She stretched and yawned. "I'm up!" She said happily before stumbling out of the office and into the medical office she used. Matsuda sat patiently waiting for her.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to slap his hand against his forehead; instead, he opted for closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Kagome entered her room and smiled at Matsuda, "Good afternoon, Matsuda!" Her giddiness caused him to break into a grin.

"Doctor, how have you been?"

"Good, surprisingly good,"

"That's nice to hear." She grabbed the blood pressure armlet and readied it while he removed his suit jacket and pulled his arm from the white button up shirt he wore.

"How was your week; anything new happen?" He asked as he let her Velcro the armlet around his exposed arm.

"Hmm...No, not that I can think of..." She watched the pressure meter before removing the armlet and grabbing for the stethoscope. "Oh! I did have a bird fly into my window."

He sweat dropped at her enthusiasm. "Was it okay?"

"Uh, it was...I brought it inside and took care of it for two days, helping it get used to flying again in my living room. However..." She grimaced, "When I let it go on that third day...uh...it flew into my rose bush." She sighed. "I can't say if it's alive or not, I never saw it leave, but I never found it either."

He looked at her, "I'm sure it's fine."

"I hope." She exhaled on the stethoscope's circular piece.

He watched her lips part just scarcely; his eyes followed her hand as she moved it to his chest and placed the object against his skin. "Inhale...Exhale...again, Inhale...Exhale...and one more time, Inhale...Exhale..."

She removed the object and wrote a few things down on her clipboard.

"So...uh..."

She smiled and looked to her patient. "Hm?"

"Are...do you have..."

She frowned as he kept pausing, turning around she grabbed her pin sized flashlight. "Do I have what?" She asked with her back to him.

"Do you have any...plans this weekend?" He asked nervously.

"Ah..." She looked to Matsuda and smiled. "Not yet, my brother is coming to visit though, so I'm sure I will. He actually will be arriving on Friday, but I think he said he had to leave on Sunday night."

Matsuda's face fell as he sighed.

"Why do you ask?" She stepped up to him with the light.

"Oh! Uh...it was nothing. I was just curious." Kagome nodded, believing his reasoning. "Oh, yeah! Did you hear about those bizarre wide-ranging heart attacks that have been happening randomly?"

Kagome frowned, "Yes, I had actually." She placed the light down and finished filling out the paper on the clipboard. "Is it something bad going around?"

"Well, Chief Yagami doesn't think it's a matter of bad-health condition. Actually, he believes it's a matter of foul play." Kagome spaced at such an implication.

"You don't mean like murder, do you?! How is that possible? The broadcast notified the public about a worldwide increase of heart attacks. These are happening in England, Russia, America, Canada, Africa, and so on and so forth. If this was murder, do you know how many people would be needed to pull off such an extensive slaying? All over the world daily, that means 10 people in 10 different countries dropping dead at the same time; a worldwide organization like that would take planning and forecasting and a lot of it."

"...oh...uh, can I use that?" He asked sheepishly.

She chuckled, "Yeah, sure thing. Besides, I can't tell this to your boss. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for disclosing such information. At least they can hear my opinion through someone of importance."

"You're important Kagome!"

She smiled, "That's really sweet, Matsuda." She handed him the clipboard for his signature. "But remember, its Doctor Higurashi here."

He blushed but nodded as he signed the paper. "Sorry,"

"No, don't apologize. I've told you I don't mind you using my first name, just not—"

"—while you are at work. I know."

She stared at him, jumping when the door opened suddenly.

Kagome looked to see Sesshoumaru holding Mocha frap in one hand. "Hey, is that mine?" She asked, oblivious to Matsuda's discomfort.

"Yeah," Sesshoumaru looked to Matsuda and held back a smirk. "Souta is coming by Friday, right?" She nodded in affirmation. "Why don't the three of us go out for dinner? I think it would be a nice get out."

"Hm...yeah, that sounds like fun!" She smiled and placed her drink down. "Alright Matsuda, you are free to go. This is your 'get out of trouble free' card for your boss."

He nodded, "Thank you." He said, and then pulled his shirt on the rest of the way before pulling on his suit top. "I'll see you soon then," he left without another word.

"Hm?" She looked at the spot he once stood and frowned.

She turned to say something to Sesshoumaru, but found him gone too. _"Strange..."_

**-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru followed Matsuda out of the office and walked alongside him. "She's oblivious,"

"Ah!" He looked at Sesshoumaru. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means, if you like her...tell her; don't chase your tail trying to find the right words, or you'll miss your chance."

"..." Matsuda watched him walk away before making his way to his car. He sighed, _'That's easy for him to say...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(2 weeks later)**

Kagome looked at the news, watching the stats on the increase heart attacks. "How strange..."

"Hm?" Sesshoumaru looked over from where he sat. It was Saturday and both he and Kagome were off, now sitting in the living room relaxing.

"Well, Matsuda mentioned how his boss thought the up rise of deaths by heart attacks was murder...not health related. What do you think?"

He quirked a brow, "I think I've got a Master's degree in Medical...not Law Enforcement. I'm not getting involved."

"Spoil sport!"

He smirked. "Look, I think something is going on, but I don't think it's exactly the way they see it. Yes murder...but what human can kill like this?"

"So...someone...or something, that's not human..."

"I didn't say that, I said...never mind." He went back to reading while she continued to watch the news.

'_In that kind of situation...what can the police do?'_

Kagome heard the wringing of her emergency cell. She picked it up and flipped it open, "Hello?" She listened and her eyes widened with each word spoken from over the line. _"Matsuda..."_ She whispered. "I'll be right there!" She stood without explaining herself to Sesshoumaru and shut her cell on the way out of the house. '_Damn it!'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked into the hospital, her feet carried her quickly into her office where Matsuda laid inhaling deeply, trying to stabilize his own heart and breathing.

"Matsuda, how are you feeling? How long has this been going on?"

"Mmm...ah, I...I forgot—"

"I know; you forgot to take the medication, but how many times?"

"...I took...i-it last...W-Wedn..."

"Matsuda!" She put a breathing stabilizer over his nose and mouth. "I told you, twice a day, morning and night! Why..." She sighed; she could clearly see the admission of guilt in his eyes. _"Oh, Matsuda..."_ She took his hand in hers and turned it to check his pulse. "I just wish you understood, I only worry for you."

His eyes closed and his breathing evened out again, "..." He tightened his hold on her hand only slightly, but enough to let her know that he truly was sorry.

'_I know...Matsuda...I know.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Shorter than the first, but here it is; the second chapter of Eyes of a Whisperer! The next chapter will be longer, I promise! But only if you guys review! ^_^''**

**PLEASE REGARD ME KNIDLY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eyes of a Whisperer**

**Summary: Kagome has been able to see them since she was a child. Her eyes could see, for each person, a different Angel...an Angel of Death. She is now a Doctor, a Personal Doctor for Touta Matsuda. This ends up tying her to the Kira case, the second she is called in for an emergency. How will her role play out?**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Matsuda/Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/Mystery**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**A Shinigami!**

**-x-x-x-**

"Go ahead and change the fluids,"

"Sesshoumaru, patient Morimoto, have you seen her?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome as she entered Matsuda's room, he was sleeping peacefully, his heart rate was stable and his breathing had slowed to a normal rate. Now they would keep him another day to watch him and make sure he was good to return to work. They had received an emergency call a little bit after Kagome had received one for Matsuda; this one had gone to Sesshoumaru who had been called in too.

"I have, she's in therapy."

Kagome shook her head, "No, you didn't understand me, have you seen her? She ran off, left the therapist office and hasn't been seen for a little over ten minutes now."

"..." Sesshoumaru placed the clipboard down, "that patient has a bad case of Schizophrenia, she is here to undergo therapy, and isn't to be left alone." He turned to the nurse that he had earlier been talking to, "Find her, don't approach her; contact myself or Doctor Higurashi when you do."

The nurse did as told, gathering a couple other nurses to help as he and Kagome set out to find the girl.

"How bad is her Schizophrenia?"

"She tried to stab her mom because her _friends _told her to."

"..." Kagome looked down a hall and stopped; pointing in the direction she was looking in, Sesshoumaru turned and saw the little girl huddled down the hall in a corner. Sesshoumaru made to walk towards the girl when Kagome took his hand, "Mm, let me."

He looked at the girl then back at Kagome, "She's dangerous, Kagome."

"...she's scared, Sesshoumaru." Walking toward the little girl, Kagome sat down in the other corner across from her and watched the girl carefully, smiling when the girl looked up and their eyes met. "Hello sweetie, how are you feeling right now?"

"Where is mama,"

Kagome frowned, "I'm not sure, do you want her?"

"400 say's to hit her,"

"Who is 400?"

"...the worst one..."

**-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru watched his best friend and co-worker talk to his patient, the girl's name was Rin Morimoto, and she had been diagnosed with a severe case of Schizophrenia. Her _mother_ had been placed in critical care after her daughter stabbed her with scissors in the side. The father was filing adoption papers to put her up for adoption and get rid of her, and the second they did that, the hospital would have to let the girl go, she wouldn't be admitted into the hospital unless the child services which took her placed her there themselves.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled, "You love your mom though, don't you?"

"Yeah,"

"Then why would you listen to 400?"

"...400 is coming..." Rin looked down the hall.

Kagome looked as well and stared curiously at what looked like a skeletal creature with flesh stretched over its bones. "...that looks frightening..."

"You can see it!?" Rin asked in bewilderment, "If you can see it, then I'm not crazy!"

Kagome watched the creature stop a few feet away from her, Sesshoumaru moved closer when Rin started to get louder in her surprise. "Yes, I can see it. Is 400 its real name?"

"..." It didn't say anything.

"Does it not speak?" Kagome questioned curiously.

Rin frowned, "He does, but he doesn't like you. Miss! Miss, if you can see him, make him go away, I don't want to hurt Mama, but I'm scared, I hate 400, and he always hurts me! Mama and Daddy say I do it, but I promise I don't! Oh please, please!" Tears were falling from her eyes as she begged for Kagome to expel the creature.

"...I understand..." Kagome looked to the creature, "What do I have to do, to make you leave her be?"

"_Kukuku...I will leave her be...once that evil woman dies."_

"Her mother?" Kagome questioned.

"_Yes, she is responsible for my death, I will not rest until she is dead!"_

"Your name...what is it?"

"_...Onigumo...the others call me Naraku, however."_

'_Others!?'_ Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru who was looking at her curiously, she turned her attention back to the creature, "What others? What are you?"

"_The other Shinigami...the name that I was reborn with as a bringer of Death...one who takes souls to hell..."_

"A Shinigami...then you are not meant in this realm, are you!"

It looked her over, _"You have interacted with a Shinigami before?"_

"No, only Angels...you are the first of the Shinigami realm that I've seen."

"_I will leave if the woman dies!"_

"I won't let you kill her!"

"_Kukuku~ I wasn't asking...I stayed around to torture her, but I can do it this way too."_ He pulled a book from his side, _"This will have to do, I guess..."_ He flipped it open and wrote inside the notebook.

Kagome looked at the notebook as well; on the front it read _Death Note_ in Romanji.

"_**AHHHHHHH~!"**_

Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Rin looked towards the loud scream and ran; Rin tearfully came to a stop in front of one of the rooms where Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked in to see a large crowd of doctors, nurses and patients.

"_I will leave the girl be now...and return to my realm..."_

Kagome watched the creature sprout skeletal wings before taking flight and leaving through the walls and out of the building.

"Rin, I'm so sorry..."

Rin shook her head, "No...It's my fault...if I had ignored it, and never acknowledged it..."

Kagome frowned, "Are you out of your mind?! You saw how it killed your mother, that thing could kill with a _book_! Nothing else needed, he used you to play with her."

"...but why?"

"_Monster..."_

Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Rin turned to see Rin's father glaring nastily at Rin. Kagome stepped up and took Rin's hand in hers. "Sir-"

"SHUT UP!"

Sesshoumaru moved before both girls and pushed them back behind him.

"SHE KILLED HER!"

"Actually..." a nurse walked out from the room, "A heart attack was the cause of her death."

'_Heart attack...?'_ Kagome curiously glanced down at Rin, _"Did he use that book any during the time he was with you?"_

"_Mmnm,"_ Rin shook her head no, _"But he was only with me for about four months."_ She kept her voice down.

"Fucking bitch, you think I don't know what happened!?"

"Who is Onigumo?"

The man stopped yelling and looked at Kagome in horror, as if she had just told him the world would end in five minutes.

"Where the FUCK DID YOU HEAR THAT NAME!?"

The rest was a blur, Kagome was not aware of what had happened, all that she knew was he had charged her, Sesshoumaru had pushed him back, then there was blood, and finally...

_**~BANG~**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the next chapter, let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eyes of a Whisperer**

**Summary: Kagome has been able to see them since she was a child. Her eyes could see, for each person, a different Angel...an Angel of Death. She is now a Doctor, a Personal Doctor for Touta Matsuda. This ends up tying her to the Kira case, the second she is called in for an emergency. How will her role play out?**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: Matsuda/Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/Mystery**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**As requested by..."xXGaurdianHeartXx", the next chapter to Eyes of a Whisperer!**

**-x-x-x-**

**One and One is Two**

**-x-x-x-**

_**~BANG~**_

"**AHHH!"**

Kagome stared in shock at the sight in front of her. Behind the man who now stood gripping his hand, was Matsuda who was gripping his gun firmly, arms still extended with it held before him. He was staring at Rin's father from atop his gun, as if waiting for him to make a wrong move. In front of her was Sesshoumaru, who was gripping his arm where a syringe had been stabbed. He'd used his own body to stop the man from hurting her, and had been hurt instead of her. She turned to the wall where a bullet was now embedded.

"Put your hands to the wall,"

Kagome turned back to Matsuda and she watched as he pulled the needle from his own arm, leaving the drip cord to fall to the floor by the rack he'd rolled out of his room with him.

The man made to turn, "Wh-"

"Hands on the wall!"

Kagome was honestly taken by surprise; she'd never seen Matsuda like this. His voice was firm, held no room for argument, and his eyes were completely hardened as they bore into the man who was now turning to face the wall. Kagome faced the frightened nurse at her right, "Call the police; get them here immediately."

The nurse nodded and took off past Matsuda who never let his eyes leave the man who had endangered Kagome.

**-x-x-x-**

Not even ten minutes had passed, the police were taking Rin father away in handcuffs, and Rin was being taken away in a different car. Kagome walked over to Matsuda and sat down next to him. He had changed the second an officer had Rin's father in handcuffs, so he was now playing with his tie, flipping it forward and backwards while he let a nurse fix the injury he'd caused himself by pulling out the needle earlier.

"...thanks..."

He turned his eyes to Kagome and blushed a little, smiling as he turned back to his tie, "I should say that to you...thanks for taking care of me."

Kagome grinned, "That's my job..."

"Yes, and shooting down criminals...is mine."

"Fair enough, oh...I was wondering, do you have plans, for later?"

Matsuda frowned, "Well, I kind of have to stay at the hospital until my Doctor says I can leave, so as of this moment, I don't know."

Shaking her head, Kagome stood up and walked away.

Matsuda looked after her and sighed, "Did I mess that up?"

The nurse chuckled beside him, "Actually, I think that was cute, she went to get you a doctor's note."

"Oh?" He looked up and watched his nurse point back down the hall where Kagome was walking back over to him.

"So, the verdict is in, and you are good to go..."

"The verdict, huh...well, since I am now officially free from this place, yeah...I'm available for the rest of the day."

Kagome smiled, "Good, I get off in ten minutes...if you don't mind waiting."

"Not at all."

**-x-x-x-**

Matsuda sighed, he was happy that he was going to spend time with Kagome, but he wasn't sure what they were going to do, or what they should do, or what this outing would be considered! He was a complete mess, and it had only been five minutes since she left him at the bench waiting for her. He watched as Sesshoumaru stepped towards him before sitting down beside him. "More advice?"

"I'm afraid there isn't enough time in the world to give you the advice you need."

Matsuda frowned, "Am I really that 'in need' of help?"

"No...the advice I'm talking about is not for dating or conversation...or anything related...it's for you in general."

"What's wrong with me?! I mean...I know I'm not really smart, and I'm pretty oblivious to some things, I often state the obvious, and sometimes I forget important things-"

"Like your medicine..." Sesshoumaru raised a brow.

"Ah..." a blush stained Matsuda's cheeks at that. "I forgot my medicine at home."

"For three days?"

"Mm...I was at work, a location which I couldn't leave...I'm probably going to get in trouble actually..."

"Why?"

Matsuda shrugged, "I came to the hospital on Saturday after an incident, and no one knew about the medicine I was taking."

"Don't you give them your doctor notes?"

"..."

"Kagome isn't going to be happy if she finds out about that. I wouldn't be surprised if she went to your work in person for something like that."

"Ah...yeah, she wouldn't find it."

"NPA?"

"Not anymore. I quit...a lot of us did...we had to."

"...why?"

Matsuda looked at Sesshoumaru, "If we were to continue working on the Kira case, we had to quit. NPA's director refused to let us have any part of the case...he supports Kira...say's...let Kira help us with the disease that walks this earth, criminals have no right to live and such...so, a couple of us just...quit, and we work for...a different company now."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Right, L...he must have hired you on then."

"What!?"

"Matsuda, you ready?"

Matsuda looked up in surprise and glanced back to Sesshoumaru who was now standing to leave. "Ah...y-yeah!" He laughed, "Yeah, I'm ready." Standing, he offered his hand and his eyes brightened when she took it without any thought on the matter.

His cellphone buzzed and he cringed at the thought of having to leave for work, but pulled it out to check on it all the same. _'Text message...unknown number?'_

_**-The best advice I can give you, is be yourself...you have confidence issues, work on that. Believe it or not, Kagome actually likes you. I know...I don't get it either...-**_

Matsuda paused in his step and turned back to see Sesshoumaru walking back to the main desk, a hand in the air as he waved Matsuda off, not even looking back to see if he had looked. Matsuda laughed a little under his breath before texting back.

_**-Thanks...-**_

"You okay, Matsuda?"

Matsuda grinned, "Call me Touta, and yeah, I'm great. Do you want to go to a nearby café that just opened up? I saw it last Monday..."

"Yeah, that sounds good, besides...I haven't had anything sweet in...Ah, forever!" Kagome laughed.

"I have a coworker who would go into shock without sweets."

"Diabetic?"

"No...sweet tooth..."

"He eats other things too, right?"

"No, everything is sweet...though, sometimes, he'll add a little coffee to his sugar." He smiled as she laughed at his little joke, mentally, he sent an apology to L as he and Kagome continued outside.

"What is this sweets addicted person's name?"

"Oh...uh, Ryuzaki...that's what everyone calls him."

"I see, well, he sounds interesting. I bet you and him get along well, huh?"

"Y-yeah..." he chuckled, _'If by 'well', you mean I get him coffee when he asks...then yeah...we're best friends!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter four! Tell me what you think, and if you guys want a chapter updated for any of my DN/IY fics, now is the time to ask! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: **


End file.
